


Extasis

by somedumbassery



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedumbassery/pseuds/somedumbassery
Summary: from joana’s pov, basically her first days at her new hs and meeting cris and the squad and idk i’ll go from there





	1. Chapter 1

The minute she walked in, Joana knew her day was going to be shit. She didn’t know anyone here, except for Eloy, and his classes were all on the other side of campus. 

Sighing, she looked around. Her gaze wandered, before landing on a group of girls who were talking and laughing loudly. 

She was about to approach them and ask for help finding her first class, but before she could she overheard one of them ask a blonde girl where her literature class was. 

The blonde sighed, before responding “with Pedro, in 218. I should probably get going. See you guys at lunch?” 

The rest of the group nodded and murmured their goodbyes. The blonde, who had had her back to Joana, suddenly turned so that her face was visible. 

Joana stopped in her tracks, transfixed. The girl’s hair was long and beautiful, braided on top and flowing down her back. Her blue eyes were bright and sparkling, and her lips pink and curved upwards. She was stunning, and Joana couldn’t look away. 

Passing her, the blonde made brief eye contact, and threw a passive smile her way. It was small, a smile for a stranger, but it drew Joana in, captivating her. 

The blonde continued past her, and Joana gulped, inhaling her sweet scent as she left her behind. Suddenly, she felt very dizzy, and she placed a hand on the wall to steady herself.

Taking a minute to calm down, Joana took a deep breath and glanced down at her schedule. Her eyes widened when she saw her room assignment for her first class - 218. 

Hastily, she spun around. Not only was the blonde girl astoundingly beautiful, she was also the key to finding her first class. 

Standing on her tip toes, Joana could just catch a glimpse of blonde hair down the hallway. Grinning, Joana speed walked after her - maybe school wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if they have syllabuses if you’re not in america? but basically every teacher gives you one on the first day and it’s like class expectations and supplies and all that fun stuff and your parents have to sign it but here we mostly just forge the signatures lol

Joana got to class just before the professor. She grabbed a seat in the 2nd row from the back, and took in her surroundings. She didn’t recognize anyone - apart from the blonde haired beauty sitting one table up and over from hers. 

Joana wanted to see her face again, but unfortunately the seat next to her was occupied. Joana quirked her mouth and tuned back into what the professor was saying. 

It was something about class syllabuses and a Chris...Joana looked up just in time to see the professor snapping his fingers in front of the blonde’s face. 

“Cris, come on now, it’s only 9 am on the first day of school, how can you already be dozing off?” he asked, frustrated.

Without missing a beat the blonde ...Cris... responded “so sorry Pedro, I was up all night studying”. The class chuckled, including Joana. Not only was she amused, but now she knew the blonde’s name! 

Cris..she mouthed it, trying it out. It fit her, she decided. Smiling, she turned back to her syllabus, reading it carefully. 

Shortly, the bell rang, and everyone gathered their things. Making her way around her desk, Joana was looking at her phone. Suddenly she bumped into something hard, and found herself stumbling backwards as the thing in front of her fell to the ground. 

The thing, however, was a person. And it was blonde, and named Cris. After a moment of gawking at the fallen girl, Joana snapped back into action. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” she apologized as she extended her hand, trying to help the blonde up. 

Cris smiled at her rambling, and grabbed her hand, jumping up. Suddenly, they were very close. They gazed at each other for a moment, before Cris blinked and shook her head. 

“Yeah, no, it’s fine, I was totally distracted by my phone” said Cris. Joana smiled shyly at her, before noticing she was still holding Cris’ hand.

She dropped it quickly, and stuck her own hand back in her jacket pocket. They were still standing very close, and Joana didn’t want her to go just yet. 

“So..I’m Joana” she offered, biting her lip. 

“Cool, I’m Cris” the other girl responded, as her eyes flicked to Joana’s mouth. Joana smirked, happy the attraction wasn’t one sided. She was about to ask what Cris’ next class was, but a girl with short, dark hair popped into the room. 

“Cris, come on!” she half yelled. “Nora is talking to Alejandro again and Viri’s shitting herself, come see!” Cris turned back to the girl, grinning. 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” She turned back to Joana. “So, I have to go...” she said slowly, like she wanted Joana to do something about it. Joana simply smirked again and offered a brief wave of her fingertips, before sliding past Cris, brushing unnecessarily close. 

She walked out of the classroom, exiting smoothly, and decided to take a right. She had no idea where she was going, but for some reason she didn’t care as much anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Brilliantly white teeth hovered above Joana, as long nails tickled her ribcage. The sensation gave her chills, and her head sank back into her pillow. 

Fingertips continued to ghost over her body, moving downwards slowly. They reached just below her bellybutton, and Joana's stomach twinged, almost painfully. She looked up at her silent lover, but could see nothing but braided blonde hair.

Before she could think, the girl was kissing her way down Joana's already bare thighs. Joana took a stuttering breath. Hearing this, the girl between her legs looked up, shocking Joana with her icy blue eyes. It was Cris. 

Joana shot out of her bed, breathing shallowly. Coming back to reality, she winced at the bright sunlight streaming through her window, and laid her head in her hands. 

What the fuck was that dream? she asked herself. She had known Cris for less than 24 hours, and while she was stunningly beautiful, Joana hadn't realized she was dream worthy. And she was dating Eloy! Joana sighed, wondering what to do. 

Eventually, she gave up, shaking her head and trying to rid herself of all her decidedly impure thoughts. No high school crush was going to make her feel this way, she scolded herself. She nodded, as if affirming this message, before rolling out of bed and getting herself ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bitch short sry


	4. Chapter 4

It was Tuesday, which meant that, once again, Joana had literature. With Cris. Who she had just dreamed about going down on her about an hour ago. But everything was going to be fine, Joana reassured herself. She turned her attention to finding the classroom again. 

She had actually managed to find her way around yesterday, with minimal help from other students, and she was able to find her classroom much quicker today. She settled into the same seat as yesterday, and looked around. She had about 20 minutes before class started, most of which she used to finish up her homework from other classes. When she was done, it was 8:55. Putting away her work, Joana took a deep breath and once again reminded herself that Cris was nothing but a girl, a distraction. 

Unfortunately, her distraction arrived 4 minutes later, at 8:59. And, upon seeing that the seat next to Joana was empty, promptly sat down in it. Joana turned her head away, closing her eyes and cursing herself for not putting a backpack or something in the seat. 

A moment later, she turned back, and was met with Cris' lovely smile. Joana could only return this smile with a slight grimace and a nod. Cris' eyebrows drew together in concern. 

"Are you ok?" she whispered, as Pedro shouted at everyone to sit down. "Sorry, should I not have sat here?" she added, worrying her lip. 

Instantly regretting her actions, Joana quickly shook her head. "No, no, you're fine. Just...a headache." she responded. 

Cris' face lightened. "Oh! I have some ibuprofen if you want it!" 

Joana shook her head again. "No, that's ok, it should go away in a little bit, but thanks though." Cris nodded, smiling once more. Then out of nowhere, she brushed a piece of Joana's hair back behind her ear. 

The action took Joana completely by surprise, and she felt herself blushing wildly. She stared at Cris, who stared back, locked in until Pedro broke them out of their trance by yelling something about flowers. 

Damn that man, Joana thought to herself, still blushing as she looked away from Cris and down at her notebook. After a few moments, she dared to cast a glance in Cris' direction. To her surprise, Cris was already staring at her. Upon being caught, Cris coughed and looked up at the board. 

Joana smiled, and continued examining Cris' side profile, before turning her attention back to the lesson. The rest of the class continued much like this, with both girls shooting looks at each other and blushing like crazy when they got caught. 

When the bell finally rang, Cris and Joana packed up slowly, until they were the last ones in the classroom. Cris turned to leave, but hesitated and turned back around. "I'm, um, having a party this weekend, at my house, if you wanna like, come or something? Obviously you don't have to, I just thought maybe..."

Joana held up her hand, stopping her rant. "Yeah, I'll come by." she responded casually. 

"Great!" said Cris enthusiastically. "Can I get your number? I'll, uh, text you the address" she asked awkwardly. 

Joana gave it to her, and then, in what was becoming her signature exit, brushed past Cris, moving towards the door. "See you" she called out, without looking back.

She heard a nervous giggle behind her, and she grinned widely before wandering off down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is my first fic idk lmk how ya feel


End file.
